Ohpromatem
=Details= On the third satellite of Alpha Centauri, an experiment in cloning went awry, giving birth to Metamorpho and his twin sister Ohpromatem. Mirror images of one another, they are opposite in every way. "Right" in one is "left" in the other. Thus, the "Good" in Metamorpho became "Evil" in his sister. The cloning process never ended. Therefore, both the twins are able to transform themselves at will to take on the appearance of any creature in the Universe, except, ironically, each other. Being as different as night and day, each went their separate way, setting forth, many centuries ago; one, intending to explore the Universe, the other, to exploit it. By taking on the physical characteristics of the most hideous inhabitants of the different worlds she visits, Ohpromatem is able to stalk among them, making mischief. In her soul, as black as coal, she dreams of meeting and defeating Metamorpho. Thus, Ohpromatem searches through the vast reaches of Outer Space, seeking to discover the one face she cannot replicate, that of her twin brother. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. Translucent Colorless with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. First released at SDCC 2013 on July 18th - 21st, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Colossus Rex and Horrorscope. $60 each 3 figure set. OSMSDCC2013.jpg|SDCC 2013 Set GROUP.jpg|Full SDCC 2013 Lineup P7203200.jpg Ohpro2013sdcc.jpg Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. First released at NYCC 2013 on October 10th - 13th, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Colossus Rex and Horrorscope. $35 each 3 figure set or $11 for Ohpromatem. Nycc13fullset.jpg|Full NYCC 2013 Lineup Nyccset12013.jpg|NYCC 2013 Set Ohpronycc2013.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. Translucent Pink Sparkle Color Dyed with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $35 each. Galactic2013.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2013 Lineup OhproGH2013.jpg 13GHOSM14_zps56dbfef7.jpg New-osm-12.jpg New-osm-11.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Ultra Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. Hand painted figure with Chrome Silver or Translucent Blue accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $50 each. Ghultra.jpg|Galactic Holiday Ultra 2013 Lineup Ohpro2013GHUltra.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. Black with Translucent Purple accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. First released on February 28th, 2014. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold individually and as a set with Colossus Rex & Horrorscope. $13 each or $48 each 3 figure set. OSM-Horrorscope-1.jpg Wv2dlxwv6inf.jpg Horrorinf.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Bent arms, two ray guns, chest piece and head knob. Released on July 7th, 2018. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $25 each. IMG_4474.jpg IMG_4499.jpg IMG_5321-2.jpg IMG_5322-2.jpg IMG_5323-2.jpg Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:NiStuff